


Well, If you Insist

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [44]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: (It's secretly already resolved - Steve and Tony are just really HORNY for one another), Attempt at Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Intervention, M/M, Road Trips, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Unintentional Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: The Avengers stage an intervention. They have to put an end to all the unresolved sexual tension between Steve and Tony.(If only they knew...)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	Well, If you Insist

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Unresolved Sexual Tension”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [E5]
> 
> And for day 14 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Road Trip

“This is an intervention” Clint says, pointing to the couch. “Sit down.”

The rest of the team is sat around the room, each of them wearing serious expressions on their faces.

Steve and Tony share a confused look, unsure of what they’ve done to bring this about. They shrug and make their way over to the couch.

When they are seated Clint claps his hands together sharply, getting everyone’s’ attention. “Let’s just get right to the heart of the problem, alright. We’re all sick of the UST.” The archer says.

“Ust?” Steve asks. He looks to everyone in turn, hoping for some clue as to what that means, but finds none. “I’m sorry? I’m… I don’t understand.”

Nat sighs. “The Unresolved Sexual Tension. Between you and Tony, specifically.” She explains.

“It’s a bit much” Sam adds.

Steve turns to Tony beside him. _Unresolved Sexual Tension? Unresolved? What?_

He can see it in Tony’s eyes that he was thinking the same thing.

They had been dating now for a little over a year. They’d kept it to themselves because they hadn’t felt ready to share what they have with anyone else yet. They wanted to make sure they were on steady ground first.

What was all this about ‘unresolved sexual tension’?

“I don’t-” Steve says, turning back to the team.

Clint cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “No. You’re NOT about to start denying this, Cap. It’s unbearable. I would like to go one morning without you both trying to subtly eye-fuck one another across the kitchen table without the other knowing.”

“It’s become a bit of a problem, boys” Nat says.

“Verily! I don’t see why you don’t ‘fuck it out’?” Thor says, looking to Clint for guidance.

Clint gives him a thumbs up for his use of the phrase. Nat shakes her head. Sam groans, burring his head in his hands, mumbling about why did he ever think it would be a good idea to leave SHIELD for the Avengers.

“Cap and Metal Man, Smash!” Hulk says.

Steve wants to sink to the couch and disappear.

“Well, this has been enlightening-” Tony says, moving to get up from the couch. Nat pins him with a glare keeping him seated.

“We’re not done here yet, Stark.” She says. “We are going to solve this today.”

“You’re not going to ask us to fuck in front of you all, are you?” Tony says with a smirk.

_‘No. no, no. no. NO!’_

Steve’s insides twist and knot at the suggestion.

Thankfully the rest of the team have the same feelings on the matter. The room is filled with a resounding ‘no’ to that idea.

Tony shrugs. “Well, I tried. Don’t know what you want.”

Nat sighs. “Tony, this is serious” she says.

“I am being serious” Tony responds.

Steve gives Tony a light kick under the coffee table. His heart jumps at the little upward twitch of Tony’s mouth as he tries to keep himself from smiling at Steve’s reaction.

“We already have a solution.” Nat says.

“You should have started with that then” Tony says.

Steve can’t hold back his laugh, trying unsuccessfully to hide it behind a cough.

Nat glares it him.

“Sorry” he says, not feeling sorry in the slightest.

“As I was going to say” she says, giving them both a warning look to keep them quiet. “We have planned a road trip for you both. And before you say anything, Tony…” She says, pointing at him. “I’ve cleared it with Pepper. You’re schedule has been cleared for the trip.”

“You really think a road trip is going to solve anything?” Tony says, folding his arms across his chest.

“You will be alone together for a considerable period of time. I close quarters. If you don’t think that every hotel we’ve booked for you has only one bed, you going to be in for a shock, Stark” Nat says. “With mapped the trip through some of the most romantic places in America. We expect you to check in at each one.”

Steve covers his face with his hand to hide his smile. The team had just planed them a vacation? One where they’ll be forced to be together, joined at the hip? He couldn’t wait.

Tony throws his hands up in the air. “Sure. Okay. It’s all been decided, hasn’t it? I guess we’ll just have to soldier though it, hey Cap?” the man says.

Steve shrugs. “I guess we’ll have to.”

* * *

Tony steps out of hotel bathroom with a damp cloth in hand. He gives himself a quick wipe down before heading over to the bed, carefully laying down on his side beside Steve.

Steve reaches out for the cloth but Tony pulls it back. “No. Let me” he says, smiling softly down at Steve. “I caused this mess”

“I think it was an equal effort… but okay.” The man says, closing his eyes and letting Tony clean him up.

Tony takes his time, enjoying the afterglow. Just enjoying being around Steve. The past two weeks have been nothing short of wonderful.

“I’m glad we got to go on this trip.” Tony says, tossing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom. “I think you should send the team a gift basket after we get back. It was nice to get a break. All the sex didn’t hurt either…”

“Mmhmm” Steve mumbles, rolling over into Tony’s arms. “What are we going to tell them when we get back?”

Tony runs his hands across Steve’s broad back. “What do you mean? Oh. What’re you thinking?”

Steve shrugs, a small smile appearing on his face. “Well, we could say nothing happened between us, keep going on as we are. Or-”

“Or?” Tony asks.

“Or we could say we’ve upgrade to a ‘friends-with-benefits’ situation on a trial basis. See if we can find out if ‘unresolved romantic tension’ is a thing. Maybe we could get another romantic holiday out of it”

“I like how you think”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
